


Dear Melody

by impossiblesongs



Series: Pages Left To Write On (We Will Fill It With Words) [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblesongs/pseuds/impossiblesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Melody, I'm hoping this gets to you because there are a million and one chances it won't."</i> - Based on the minisode called 'P.S.' that aired after 'The Angles Take Manhattan' where Brian gets a letter from Rory and meets his grandson Anthony, I figured River deserved a letter too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my characters.  
> AN: [P.S. (minisode)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWU6XL9xI4k)

 

River always ended up here. Somehow, always. Days like this bring her back here, even if she doesn't have anything to come back to.  
  
But there is stands with a bright tardis blue door out front.  
  
The once Pond-Williams residence.  
  
Other people live there now but she'd made it very clear that the door isn't to be touched. Isn't to be painted over, it stays as is.  
  
Of course it sounded unreasonable to have such a request. It was, in many ways. But she wasn't going to let her parents disappear without keeping something alive for them. Always for them.  
  
"Tracked me down did you?" She says aloud, glancing back over her shoulder.  
  
"I've worked out the days you come back." Anthony walked to stand beside her. "Mom's birthday. Dad's. Today."  
  
"Had to drop by." River smiles, "I was in the neighborhood. Well, I say in the neighborhood I really mean about a billion years away. Still, I figured I should make the stop anyway. I have an expedition coming up for a man named Mr. Strackman Lux, ever so dull, and I'm going to be gone for quite a while."  
  
Anthony nodded, "Well, be safe."  
  
River laughed, "Oh, dear brother. Where's the fun in that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
 *****  
  
  
  
  
  
 _six months earlier._  
  
She had acted before anyone else could after Amy and Rory had gone. Went up to her grandfather's front door, knocked firmly and smiled at him when he answered.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" Brian had asked.  
  
River had many things to keep hidden. Brian didn't know her, not in this body anyway.  
  
"Brian Williams, please." She requested, as if she didn't know it was him.  
  
"Yes, that would be me. Do I know you?"  
  
River's smile dimmed a bit. All sorts of emotions gathered themselves in her head just then. Memories of her parents started to play and tug at her hearts.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" Brian asked her, his eyes kind and concerned.  
  
She grinned at that, her eyes watering. The offer was so heartfelt and sincere and there was only one other person she knew who had ever managed to sound like that.  
  
She'd never missed her father more than at that moment.  
  
"I would like to buy Amy and Rory's old place, please. I know it's on the market and I'd hate for it to fall into the wrong hands."  
  
Brian's brow shot up, not alarmed but surprised. "Are you a friend of theirs?"  
  
River nodded, "A very old friend. My name is River."  
  
Brian's eyes lit up. "Oh, come in. Please do come in."  
  
"Thank you." River let Brian usher her into his home.  
  
"Would you care for a spot of tea?" Brian offered.  
  
"That would be lovely, thank you."  
  
"This way, in the kitchen." Brian beckoned for her to follow, "I've a bit of company at the moment, but no worries it's just my grandson."  
  
River froze.  
  
"River," Brian called out to her, "Something wrong?"  
  
River forced a smile, "No, Brian. Nothing's wrong, I'll just come back. You spend your time with your grandson. I'll be by later."  
  
"Nonsense, come on. This way."  
  
River nodded reluctantly and followed after him, reminding herself that neither of them knew who she really was.  
  
She'd hate to think if her husband ever found out about this. He'd work himself into a state if he ever did. She'd get a very good scolding for it.  
  
"Anthony," Brian called out when they reached the kitchen. "This is an old friend of your mum and dad's."  
  
"Sit right down there," Brian insisted when they walked into the kitchen, pulling out the chair opposite Anthony for River to sit in.  "I'll bring you your tea."  
  
River thanked Brian and sat down.  
  
This was new. She'd never been one to avoid anything before yet she was avoiding looking at Anthony.  
  
"You're Melody, aren't you?" Anthony asked.  
  
She stilled, Brian didn't need any more of this timey-wimey mess she and her parents were all stuck in.  
  
River gave a breathy chuckle and did what she does best.  
  
She lied.  
  
"Melody? Never heard of such a name before."  
  
Anthony let it go after that. She was glad. She did as she had come to do. She bought her parent's house and was on her way soon enough.  
  
She thanked Brian and slipped out of the house quickly. She walked a few steps away and hid behind a tree, setting a location on her vortex manipulator.  
  
"Melody?"  
  
Anthony's voice startled her, she cursed. She looked around the tree to find him standing a few feet away. Before he could call out her name again she grabbed his arm and dragged him to her.  
  
"You can't say my name like that!" she whispered fiercely.  
  
Anthony only smiled at her. "It's true then? It's you?"  
  
River was too busy keeping an eye out for anyone who possibly heard him calling for her.  
  
"Melody Williams." He exhaled, full of awe.  
  
"Melody Pond." She blinks, surprised at herself for correcting him.  
  
"Right." Anthony laughed. "Sorry, dad argued with mom about your last name quite a lot."  
  
River frowned, "They talked about me?"  
  
"All the time." Anthony assured.  
  
"Did you tell Brian?" River worried.  
  
Anthony shook his head, "Dad said he'd leave that up to you. He also gave me this."  
  
Anthony dug into his coat and pulled out a letter and handed it out to her, "He made me promise to find you too."  
  
River took the envelope with shaky hands.  
  
"I better go before he wonders where I've been." Anthony says, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "It was nice to finally meet you."  
  
"You too." River returned as Anthony walked away.  
  
With a push of a button she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
 *****  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Dear Melody,_  
  
 _I'm hoping this gets to you because there are a million and one chances it won't. If you do ever get to read this I want you to know that I'm sorry. Even if we're a world apart from each other your mum and I never spent a second without thinking of you. Every moment that has passed I've wished that I could see you again and it gets harder every day because I know that I can't and I never will._  
  
 _We're not exactly a conventional family. You married someone 900 years older than you and the sad bit is, technically, I'm still older than he is. We're not conventional at all, but that said, we are a family._  
  
 _To be honest I feel like I've let you down. Your mum and I had to start again and I know you're a grown woman now but I'm your dad, and I'm supposed to take care of you. As time passed your mum and I would often talk about the early days. When we were kids, it was just you, me, and her._  
  
 _That sounds incredibly daft to anyone who would read this who isn't you but they don't know what we do. They didn't live what we lived through._  
  
 _More often than not I'd had nightmares of something happening to you and I wasn't there to protect you. I know the Doctor's there for you but we both know you're the one who protects him. I just want you to know that your mum and I love you, never doubt in that. We are so proud to have you as a daughter._  
  
 _One thing in particular worries me more every day that passes because I know I won't be able to be there to help you. You said to me, a very long while ago, that there was a far worst day coming for you. When I look back at our time together that was the only time I'd seen you look truly and completely scared. Don't be scared._  
  
 _It's not hard for anyone to see you're a Pond. I've seen many things in my life and I know there are only few things I would fight to the death for. That loyalty and devotion, that makes you a Williams._  
  
 _If I had anything to say to you at all it would be that I love you, and I always will._  
  
 _Love,_  
  
 _Dad_


End file.
